Discrimination
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Theo hates that he is being discriminated against just because of what House he was in at Hogwarts and because of who his father was... Written for History of Magic assignment 8 task 2 on HSOW&W!


A/N: This story will be a oneshot and its for History of Magic assignment 8 task 2 on HSoW&W… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

 **Task #2:** Write about someone who's being discriminated because they're different.

 **Words: 861 words**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Theo Knott scowled as he walked down Diagon Alley. He could feel the eyes on him but did his best to ignore them. Ever since the war ended he has had eyes on him just because he was a Slytherin in school. He knew that people looked at him like he was going to do something to them even though they had no reason to think that. He hated that they discriminated and lumped him together with everyone else that had been involved in the war. It was like everyone forgot that it just wasn't Slytherins that had joined Tom Riddle aka Voldemort but people from all houses.

He had kept to himself along with Blaise Zabini while at Hogwarts because he didn't want to like his father. He wanted to be judged on his own words and actions but unfortunately for him he was still judged on the things that his father did. All of his Slytherin year mates turned away from their teachings because they didn't want to be like their family members. Hell, they had even helped the light side but yet they were looked down upon and turned away from every job that they applied for.

Yeah, he may not have needed to work but that didn't mean that he didn't want to work. He felt like nothing he did was good enough no matter what and it was grating on his last nerve. Just because he was a Slytherin didn't mean that he was evil or bad. He wanted nothing more than to be a Healer but every apprenticeship he applied for he was turned down from because of who his father was. Why was he having to pay for his father sins? Why was he having to guard himself against discrimination? He was just like everyone else except he was being treated like he was different just because he had a Death Eater for a father and because he was a Slytherin.

He never once treated anyone any different just because of their house or blood status. He always ignored the people in Slytherin when they tried to bully him into doing what they wanted him to do to those they thought inferior to them. He didn't understand why he was getting treated the way that he was because he had never treated others like that. Hell, he had even stepped up and defended Hermione Granger a couple different times while at Hogwarts because he didn't like how she was being treated.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts as he walked back into the Leaky Cauldron. He sat down at a table and gave Tom a strained smile when the man brought him over a butterbeer without him even having to ask for it. He took a long drink from it and then looked up when he heard rather than saw someone sit down at the table he was at. He wasn't surprised at all to see Harry sitting across from him. "Hello, Harry."

Harry took in Theo's appearance and frowned. "Are people still giving you a hard time, Theo?"

Theo shrugged his shoulders. "It is what it is, Harry. I really should be used to it by now since it's been two years."

Harry scowled. "It isn't right, Theo, and you damn well know it. You helped me defeat Riddle and people ignore that just because of who your father was. People bitch about Muggle-Born witches and wizards and how they were being discriminated against but as soon as that stops those same people who bitched about it discriminate against Slytherins and the children of Death Eaters. How in the hell is that any different? They had me use my fame to get things set right well now it's time to use my fame again. I won't stand by and watch you and the others be treated differently just because of what house you were in or because of who your father was."

Theo shook his head and smiled slightly because he knew that Harry would do just that. He had no doubt that by the time everything is said and done with that people would be owling him to apologize for their behavior. "Harry, I have told you time and again that you don't have to do that."

Harry shrugged. "I know that I don't have to but I want to, Theo. I didn't end one war for another one to start brewing because of things that shouldn't be. You are MY friend and I refuse to let you be treated like you have been for far too long."

Theo chuckled as he nodded his head at Harry. He sat there silently drinking his Butterbeer as he thought about everything Harry had just said to him. He knew that Harry was right so decided not to try to fight it anymore. He just wanted people to quit looking down on him because of who his father was. He just wanted people to finally see him and not the family he came from. Most of all he just wanted to be able to help others like he had been helped once before.

* * *

A/N 2: *smiles* I hope you all enjoyed this little snippet... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
